


Inappropriate Wedding Behavior

by everAcclimating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everAcclimating/pseuds/everAcclimating
Summary: Karkat gets a little riled by ~romance~.





	Inappropriate Wedding Behavior

Earth C is a fucking paradise, honestly.

Everything's going so well and they're all doing their jobs and being a ruler isn't as terrible as it could be. But anyway, waxing poetic about living on the new world they've created is best left for another day.

The wedding is beautiful and so is the reception. The whole trickster thing tires everybody out for a while afterward but it's just a short lull before everyone's back in party mode. Things are winding down by the time Dave escapes to head inside, intent on just taking a quick bathroom break and heading back out. He's washing his hands when there's a faint scrabbling at the doorknob and he arches an eyebrow, turning toward it. "Hold your horses, I'll be out in a minute," he says, moving to dry his hands so he can hurry up for whoever is doing the bathroom tap-dance outside.

He's almost to the doorknob when the door swings open and he pauses, momentarily startled enough that it takes him a second to realize it's Karkat there, clicking a couple nails together like he's explaining lock-picks to a novice. There's no one else outside so he arches an eyebrow _again_ before rolling his eyes behind his glasses and moving to brush past him. "It was thirty seconds, dude. I had no idea you could even be that quiet." But Karkat's hand is at his wrist and the troll tugs him back inside, shutting the door and locking it wordlessly.

Now both of Dave's eyebrows are lofted and he's about to say something else: "Karkat, what--" he has an idea even before lips are crushed against his own and he's pressed back against the counter. One hand darts up to grasp Karkat by the tie - red, after Dave finally convinced him - and the other braces himself on the edge of the counter, head tipped up toward Karkat's mouth. When they break for a breath Dave pulls him close again by the tie after wrapping it around his hand to shorten it, initiating the kiss this time and dragging him closer all in one. Karkat seems so sure of himself that it makes Dave feel almost breathless and he wonders briefly, crazily, if the romance of the day got him going this much that he couldn't even wait.

His thoughts short-circuit though when Karkat's hands deftly work at his pants, tugging them down over his hips and slipping down so that he can curl fingers around him. He's keenly aware of their location but he lets out a muffled moan against Karkat's shoulder, burrowing into his neck just for a moment. His lips drag along Karkat's pulse point, pulling a stuttering breath out of him and Dave grins against the skin, lifting his head to look at him. It's so good like this; they've been together long enough that they know just how to make each other come undone even if Karkat _usually_ likes to pretend he's still scandalized by everything.

Even now, Dave likes to tease him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think--" he's cut off again when Karkat's ears twitch down and a hand covers his mouth roughly. Dave is startled and is about to bite at his palm in retaliation but after a split-second he can hear footsteps in the hallway just outside. He makes to twist away but Karkat's leaning into him to keep him still, eyes catching his and holding them as he continues, relentless and knowing. Dave's breathing is ragged behind the hand on his mouth, unable to tear his gaze away. Karkat is _grinning_ and it's such a rarity even now that his heart leaps in his chest from the sharpness of it and he lets out a little muffled moan. By the time Karkat unravels him utterly his arms are around Karkat's neck, fingers lost in his hair with Karkat's hand over his mouth still even though the footsteps have long since faded away.

When it's over, Dave's final moan dying against Karkat's palm, Karkat takes a step back and moves to casually wash his hands, leaving Dave to hitch his pants back up and catch his breath. He grins, still breathless, and moves to work at Karkat's pants and return the favor, incoming mess be damned, but Karkat stills him and shakes his head, swallowing and flushed a little pink for the first time in the encounter. "Later," he rumbles, voice almost hoarse with want and Dave listens, too curious what he has planned to argue much.

He straightens up in the mirror, pats Karkat's tie back into place, and they head back outside.

\--

_Later_ doesn't come until they're all the way back home and Dave corners him, demanding in the way that he kisses him and presses close. "Stop being a martyr," he says against Karkat's mouth, "I know it's what you're best at, but live a little." It doesn't take much more goading before he finds himself pressed back against the bed with Karkat straddling his hips, cheeks flushed again and hands resting flat against his chest. "Show me what you planned," he says, husky and low, and Karkat swallows.

It's almost funny how quickly their clothes are discarded onto the floor and Dave arches up against Karkat enticingly, already hard as he works a hand over his bone bulge to coax him out - not much work, all things considered - but Karkat just shifts atop him with a soft moan as he licks his lips and turns red all the way to the tips of his ears. It's such a contrast from earlier that Dave can't help but smile and he's distracted enough that he doesn't realize what exactly Karkat is embarrassed about until claws dig into his chest and he's sinking down onto Dave with a soft keening sound that should honestly be illegal.

Dave realizes he could in fact make it illegal, but he likes it too much. Karkat always runs warm but the heat around him is different, the way Karkat moves slow and careful and Dave holds onto his hips to keep him steady, thumbs rubbing circles at his hips soothingly. " _Fuck_ , Karkat," he mumbles, knowing that Karkat never really talks when they're together like this - he's too shy still, quiet for once in his life, even slumped forward and burrowed into Dave's neck as he rocks down against him, dragging moans out of them both.

It's good they waited because even without speaking Karkat is loud enough covering his mouth probably wouldn't have helped. Instead Dave swallows his sounds with a kiss, rolling his hips up as Karkat presses down and they're both strung so tight that it doesn't take long, Karkat shuddering with a _whimper_ that shoots all the way down Dave's spine. The mess they've made is as considerable as usual and once they've both recovered from bonelessness they get up to shower and change the sheets.

By the time Dave gets back from tossing them into the wash the bed is made and Karkat is in pajamas, laying on his back with his hands over his face. Dave breathes out a laugh and slides into bed next to him, dragging his hands away and kissing him lazily. "I wouldn't mind repeat performances," he drawls, and Karkat groans, attempting to roll away onto his side.

"Fuck you," he says, red all over again.

"That's the point," Dave says, and Karkat hits him with a pillow.


End file.
